Teenage Drama
by The Rose Is 4 Beautifly
Summary: AU Join May amd Drew in their lives as they try to survive the ups and downs of high school. mainly contestshipping
1. Head Cheerleader

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

This is my first story. Please be kind if you review.

**Head Cheerleader**

"Are you ready? Okay," May shouted.

Six girls in green and red cheerleading outfits were standing on the touch field. May was captain and was trying to instruct the other girls before their teacher came but only three of them were listening. The other two were chatting and giggling away.

The three who were listening were Dawn, Zoey and Solidad. May glared at the other two, Jessie and Cassidy.

"Hey! Are you two listening to me?" May yelled at them.  
They ignored her and May knew if they had it their way Cassidy would be captain and would kick Dawn, Zoey and herself off the team.

Solidad was the best cheerleader they had and they needed her on the team. She should have been captain but she didn't want to so May took her place.

Dawn and May needed to be on the team to pass PE and Cassidy and Jessie knew it. Everyday May thanks god that her teacher made her captain and not Cassidy.

Finally Mrs Crook arrived. Today she had red and green pon pons. Dawn smiled with glee. She loved it when they used pon pons.

"Give me an F, give me an L, give me a Y, give me a G, give me an O, give me an N, give me an S. What does it spell? Flygons! Go Flygons!" they all cheered.

After an hour of cheering it was lunch time. May, Dawn, Zoey and Solidad walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria listening to Cassidy and Jessie laughing behind them the whole way. Dawn was about to turn around and hit them before Zoey stopped her.

"They're not worth it," Zoey reminded her.

The group of four quickly grabbed their trays and headed towards a table were two girls and a guy, were waiting for them. Dawn's mood lighten when she saw Kenny, her current boyfriend, sitting there waiting for. She ran up to the table, placed her tray down and hugged him.

May sat down next one of the girls. They were Misty and Angie. They were the best of friends and had many things in common. So much in fact they both had a crush on the same boy.

Ash Ketchum, the dumbest boy in the 10th grade, surprisingly he has never repeated a year. May didn't know what they saw in him but is glad Misty and Angie agreed that their friendship is worth more than a stupid boy. Ash sat at the next table with two other boys. Brock, a 12th grader, and Barry, a fellow 10th grader.

Zoey sat next to Dawn and Solidad sat next to May. May and Misty notice Drew wondering around and Misty waved him over.

"Why did you do that?" May asked.

"Because I know you like him and this can be your chance to ask him out," Misty answered. May blushed. Solidad had a worried look on her face.

"But with Drew comes..." Solidad was cut off.

"Hello sweetheart," said a voice behind them.

"Harley," Solidad finished quite bitterly. Then she quickly put a fake smile and voice on. "So nice to see you," she lied as she turned to him.

Harley was the strangest kid in school. Somehow he managed to have a crush on almost every girl in school. The last couple of weeks were Solidad's turn. He had a crush on May a few months ago and seeing it happen to Solidad just made her laugh. But she held in the laugher and just smiled.

"Can I sit here?" he asked. Solidad's kind nature couldn't turn him. Solidad move closer to Dawn so Harley could sit down.

Drew look at all the people sitting at the table and frowned. If it wasn't for Kenny and now Harley it would just be a table of girls. No, it was a table of girls considering Kenny was whispering sweet nothings into Dawn's ear and Harley is 'in touched' with his feminine side. Definitely a table of girls.

"Are you going to sit down, hon?" Harley asked.

"What makes you think I want to sit here?" Drew replied. Misty and May scowled.

"They invited us," Harley answered.

"And you have nowhere else to go," Misty added. Drew scanned the room. She was right. There was Ash's table but he didn't know any of them that well and he has know Solidad and May for all his high school life. He signed.

"Fine," he complained and squeezed in between May and Harley. May smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back.

"So are you to trying out for the soccer tomorrow?" Kenny asked the other boys.

"Of course not," Harley answered, "Soccer really isn't my thing."

"I might but I doubt I'll get in," Drew replied.

"That's too bad," May said, "I would really like someone to cheer for."

"Hey, what about me?" May turned to see who said that. It was Gary Oak, last year's soccer captain. May sighed. She knew the only reason he heard was because of the fact he is good friends with Ash at the next table. He must have been on his way there.

"Sorry Gary. Forgot about you," May apologised sarcastically.

"Whatever," he replied as if he didn't care and walked over to Ash's table.

"Angie and I are joining the girls' soccer team you can always cheer for us," Misty said.

"I know Mist," May replied.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"I have Maths," said Angie.

"Me too," said Misty.

"We have Science," said Dawn referring to her, Zoey and Kenny.

"Me too," said May.

"I think I do as well," Drew said trying to work out has schedule.

"Yes, you do," Harley said as he check Drew's schedule over Drew's shoulder. "I have Health."

"I have Maths like Mist and Angie," said Solidad.

They all said their goodbyes and headed to class.

Did you like it? FYI: I got a C for my short story in English so I'll not a good writer. I understand if you hate. :(

Anyway Please Review XD


	2. Crush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

Sorry, this chapter is short because it's my brother's turn to play the computer and he's bugging me.

**Crush**

As May walked down the hall she noticed a younger boy with a confused look on his face. She recognised him straight away. He was Max, her younger brother and he was in Grade 7. May wondered up to him.

"Hi, Max," she said.

"Oh! Hey, May," he replied sulkily.

"Lost?" she asked.

"No," he lied.

"Really?" she wasn't convinced.

"Fine, I'm lost," he sighed. May checked his schedule and gave him directions.

"Thanks, sis," Max said as he scurried off.

May then started to walk towards her class as she noticed the teacher wondering into her room.

"Hurry up, Miss Maple," the teacher called. "Don't want to be late, do we?"

May jogged up to the door.

"Sorry, Miss," she apologized and quickly sat down at her desk.

The teacher made the student sit in alphabetical order. (By their surnames not first names.) May sat on the end of a row, next to Ash. On the other side of Ash was Drew. The teacher started to mark the role. May noticed Ash writing something on his notebook. She leaned over to read it. I heart M.W. May's eyes widened. There were only two people with the initials M W in the school, Michael Wellington and Misty Waterflower. Could Ash like Misty?

"Ash?" the teacher called. She knew he was here but wasn't listening. "Ash Ketchum?" Both Drew and May scowled and turn it him. He didn't notice. "Ash Ketchum?" the teacher called again. This time with an annoyed tone. May elbowed him in the arm and Drew slapped him on the head.

"What?" Ash asked, turning his glared back and forth from May to Drew. May pointed to the teacher.

"Ash, are you here?" the teacher asked.

"Yes miss," he finally answered.

About half way through the lesson May wrote a note to Ash:

_Who's M.W?_

_How do you know about that? _

_It's on your book. Does she go to this school? Is it Misty?_

Ash scrunched the paper into a ball and threw it in the bin.

"Take that as a yes," May whisper into his ear. Ash was about to object but the bell went. May quickly packed up and left.

At lunch Harley, Solidad and May amused themselves by watching Drew sitting at Ash's table so he wouldn't get stuck with the girls again but it was exactly working out.

First he sat in Gary's sit so he moved over.

Then Barry said he was sitting in his spot, so he had to pay a fine.

Then Barry said he wasn't fast enough at moving out of his sit, so he had to pay other fine.

Brock was now complaining about his brothers and sisters. Drew wasn't impressed.

"Hey guys," Dawn said. She and Kenny finally arrived. "Guess what?"

"There's a sale at the mall?" Solidad guessed.

"Nooo," answered Dawn. "But that would be awesome."

"Cassidy and Jesse quiet the cheerleading team?" May asked hopefully.

"I wish," Dawn replied.

"Than what, Dollyface?" Harley asked.

"The school is having a dancing!" Dawn exclaimed. "Yay!" Then she placed a poster on the table.

"Spring Fling. Next Month," May read at loud. "Cool!"

Hey I just notice Barry and Gary rhyme lol :)

Again sorry it's short.


	3. Spring Fling?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**Spring Fling?**

"What's cool?" May jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned to see Misty, Angie and Zoey finally arrive. Dawn quickly snatched the poster off May and shoved it into Misty's face.

"The school's having a dance," Dawn answered cheerfully.

"Okay," Misty replied a bit stunned. "Kenny and I are going to dance the night away," Dawn said dreamily. Kenny laughed nervously.

"Now," Dawn suddenly broke out of her dreamy state, "to find you all dates."

"No, it's okay," both Misty and Angie answered.

"Come on, it's no fun being wall flowers," Dawn protested.

"How would you know? You've never been one," Misty replied.

"You know, I was only trying to help!" Dawn said.

"Well you're doing the opposite!" Misty was starting to shout. May jumped in between them.

"Enough!" she yelled. "Let's sit down and work this out."

After Misty and Dawn cooled down the group went back to the 'date' issue.

"So Solidad would you like to go with little old me?" asked Harley.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I might keep my options open," Solidad answered.

"You don't want to go with me?" Harley asked with teary, puppy dog eyes.

"It's not like I don't want to it's just, just," Solidad searched her mind for the right words but Harley spoke before she could finish.

"I knew it! You don't want to go with me!" Harley shouted now crying.

"No don't cry, Harley. I'll go with you," Solidad blurted out without thinking.

"Really?" asked Harley.

Solidad paused but she knew what she had to say to avoid another round of tears. "Really."

"Oh goodie!" Harley exclaimed. "I can't wait to tell Drew." And with that he skipped over to the next table.

"Speaking of Drew," Dawn said as she turned towards May. "May! He would be the perfect date for you." May nearly choked on her water.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Come on, May I know you like him," Dawn replied.

"I do not!" May said firmly.

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Do."

"Don't!"

"Sorry May, but you do," Misty cut in.

"No, I don't!" May exclaimed.

"You know, May," this time Solidad spoke, "I think he like you too." Solidad looked towards the next table. May, Dawn and Misty's eyes followed.

Harley was trying to convinced Drew to join him at the other table. And by the looks of it Drew seemed to agree with him this time. They were starting to walk over and Drew had a light blushed across his cheeks.

"Shut up! He's coming over," May said.

"I'm back, cupcake," Harley said as sat next to Solidad once again.

"Hey," Drew said. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," answered Misty. "Why not?" Drew sat in between Harley and Angie. A silence fell on the group.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Drew asked breaking the sudden silence.

"The school dance," Dawn exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay," Drew replied not sure what to say.

"Actually, we were discussing who we're going to the dance with," Misty explained.

"I'm curious," Drew said. "Who's going with whom?"

"Kenny and I are going, of course," Dawn replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And don't forget me and Solidad," Harley said cheerfully.

"The rest of us haven't really thought about," Angie admitted.

"Excepted for May," Dawn coughed under her breath. May shoot Dawn a nasty look.

"Pardon?" Drew asked, not quite sure what she had 'coughed'

"Nothing, I just have a cough," Dawn lied.

"Drew?" May finally spoke. "Speaking of the dance," she paused a bit nervous, "I was wondering if you would go with me?"

Drew's eyes widen a bit; he was a bit thrown off by this question. He wanted to say yes but part of him wanted to throw a rude and mean comment in her face. He looked at Harley. He was giving him a say-yes-or-else look.

"Well," Drew paused for a bit, "many girls would die to go with me. But I would rather go with a friend than with a complete stranger. And Solidad is taken. So I guess that leaves you. Umm...Okay, I will go with you." He finally finished.

Please review. I'm starting to enjoy them. ;)


	4. What's His Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

Drew's is kindof OOC, my bad.

**What's His Problem?**

"What?" May asked, unsure of what Drew had just said, he was talking to fast.

"Okay, I will go with you," he repeated, slowly. "Geez, you should listen when I'm talking to you, especially when you asked the question."

"Oh yeah, well you can..." May was cut off.

"Shut up, both of you. You're giving me a headache," Misty complained, rubbing her temples.

"Sorry, Mist," May apologised.

"Okay, now that May's date is sorted, you three," Dawn gestured to Zoey, Angie and Misty, "any ideas on who you might ask or who might ask you?"

"Well," Zoey spoke-up, "I think Barry might, _might_ ask me. I caught him staring at me in Science."

"Oh my God," Dawn gasped, "how did I not notice?"

"You were sulking because you were separated from Kenny, remember?" Zoey answered. "I was surprised that you actually finish the work."

"Yeah, well, that teacher sucked," Dawn complained, "I mean who makes the class sit in alphabetical order."

"I didn't find it that bad," May mused.

"Of course you didn't," Drew said, "if that Ash kid didn't exist you would be sitting next to me."

"That is _so_ not it," May replied. "How do you know I didn't joy sitting next to Ash? He's quite interesting once you get to know him."

"Yeah, right," Drew snorted.

"You sound jealous," Kenny smirked.

"Yeah, Drew. You know if that Ash kid didn't exist you would be sitting next to me," May mocked.

"Whatever" Drew sighed as he rose to leave. "I'm going to the bathroom and yes Dawn I felt the need to tell you that."

"How did he know I would ask that?" Dawn pondered as Drew stalked off.

"That Drew," Solidad laughed lightly, "always hates to lose."

"Yeah," May sighed in agreement.

"Anyway back to business," Dawn chirped, turning her attention to Misty and Angie, "any ideas for dates?"

"You know I think I'll wait 'til someone asks me," Angie answered.

"Me too," Misty agreed, "and if no one does we'll just be wall flowers, like you said before Dawn."

"Fine," Dawn groaned, "but I still think wall flowers have no fun."

"I have a question," May said thinking back to science.

"Then ask it May," Solidad replied.

"What if Ash asks one of you?" May asked Misty and Angie. Both of them paused, thinking deep in thought.

"I don't know," they answered in union.

"Great..." May muttered.

"Stupid May. Stupid Kenny. Stupid Dawn. Stupid girls," Drew muttered as he left the restroom headed down the hall. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he accidently bump into someone.

"Sorry," Drew apologised. "Wasn't watching were I was going."

The boy 'hmped' then said, "next time be more careful," and started to walk off.

'_He even ruder then me,'_ Drew thought, '_wait a second I know him. He's in my PE class.'_

"Hey, Paul, is it?" Drew called out to him. The boy stopped and turned to look at Drew.

"Yes?" Paul questioned.

"I'm Drew," Drew extending an arm towards Paul. Paul just looked at it, shrugged and turned to walk off again.

"Stop wasting my time."

"Sorry, I was trying to be your friend."

"I don't need friends."

"What's his problem?" Drew muttered to himself, completely forgetting about the girls for the moment and headed towards his locker.

"Hey Drew," May said with a small wave.

"Hi May," Drew replied.

"Can I sit here?" May asked gesturing to the sit next to one Drew was sitting.

"You want to sit next to me now?" Drew asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Look you're my only friend in this class and I'll fail English without someone helping me."

"Just because you sit next to me won't mean I'll help."

"Please," May begged, while giving Drew puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe."

"What?"

"You can sit here and I might help you."

"Thanks Drew."

"You're welcome."

"Okay Class, take your sits," the teacher called as he entered the room.

May sighed as the teacher continued to drone on about Shakespeare. Noticing a spare piece of paper, she grabbed her pen and quickly wrote a small message. She glanced at Drew, he was jotting down notes. She slid the piece of paper over to his side of the desk. He noticed it straight away and replied within seconds.

_This is so boring._

_And you should be listening and taking notes instead of writing to people. And you wonder why you're failing._

_XP Hey! And you're here to help me._

_I said I might, __MIGHT__ help you. If you paid attention in class you wouldn't need help._

_I do pay attention but his voice so boring. Anyway let's forget English for a second... Are you still coming to the dance with me?_

_We can't forget about English, we're in English and of course. Why wouldn't I be going with you?_

_You stormed off at lunch and never come back to the table._

_How does have anything to do with the dance?_

_I thought you were mad at me. :(_

_Nah! I just hate losing an argument._

_That's what Solidad said. What happen after?_

_I'll tell you after school. I want to finish the notes before the end class so you can copy them tonight._

_Really? Thanks Drew._

_You're welcome. :)_

The bell rang throughout the school and soon the halls were filled up with students.

"Here," Drew said, handing May his English on the way out of school.

"Thanks."

"I'll walk you home."

"Being a gentleman, at long last."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"So what happen to you at lunch?"

"I went to the bathroom, like I said would, and then to my locker. Although I bump into this guy named Paul. Lovely person... NOT!"

"I know a Paul. Dawn dated one in the 7th grade. Purple hair, grey eyes, very cold personality."

"That's him. I try to be nice and make friends, but he was like 'I don't need friends'."

"You were nice?"

"I'm nice when I want to be."

"Unbelievable."

"Shut up. But what's that guy's problem?"

"I don't know. But I think you shouldn't give up."

"Shouldn't give up what?"

"Try to be Paul's friend, he has no friends. He could use one."

"Why me?"

"Because you could use a guy friend. I mean you're only friends are me, Solidad and Harley."

"Don't forget Brianna. I like her." (a/n: not like that as a friend)

"That's only 'cause she worships you. And that's my point exactly only girls... and Harley."

"But Harley isn't exactly a guy either."

"And you need a guy friend. Seriously I don't want my date to anything like Harley."

"How is having only girls friends going to make be like Harley? Never mind, I heard it. But can't I be friends with someone else, like Gary? I liked him." (a/n: again as a friend)

"Over my dead body. I hate Gary. He's a womaniser."

"Fine, we're at your house anyway."

May paused, they were at her house. _How did we get here so quick?_ May thought.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"Nah! I need to get home before dinner. Living with grandparents means early dinner." Drew answered.

"Right," May replied. "Anyway see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Don't forget my English book tomorrow. I'll be needing it," Drew told her.

"Of course," May said, then on impulse she lean towards him and kiss him cheek.

"What was that for?" Drew asked, curiously.

"It's a thanks for agreeing to be my date for the dance," she paused, "and an award for agreeing to try to get Paul to be your friend."

"What do I get if I actually get him to become my friend?"

"You'll have to do it to find out." May said with a wink and headed inside her home. "Bye."

"Seeya," Drew called back. "Now, how to get a guy with unknown problems to became my friend?" Drew muttered to himself as he headed home.

So that's the end of the chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy and I'm a bit lazy, or a lot lazy. XP Anyway Please Review!

I'll try to update sooner, promise O:)


	5. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

**Sweet Dreams**

"Mum! I'm home," May shouted as she entered her home.

"It's about time," Max grumbled from the couch. He paused his DS and looked up at his sister. "I got home 15 minutes ago and I've always been a much slower walker then you."

May looked up at clock hanging on the wall. 3:30 it read. _That's weird, it didn't feel like half an hour,_ May thought.

"I guess I got distracted. Drew walked me home," May explained.

"Oh! He did. That's so sweet," Caroline cooed as she entered the lounge room. "He's a keeper."

"Mum! He's just a friend," May said.

"Drew and May sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Max chanted.

"Max! No helping," May shouted.

"Oh, honey, having a boyfriend is nothing to be embarrassed about," Caroline informed her daughter.

"He's not my boyfriend," May exclaimed. "He always teases me and makes of fun me. He's rude and arrogant. He never lets me make a mistake or let the little things go. Sometimes I hate him. And just because he's taking me to the dance doesn't mean we're dating."

"He's taking you to the dance?" Max asked.

"You heard that part?" May responded, sheepishly.

"He's taking you to a dance. When? Where?" Caroline interrogated.

"It's just the school dance, next month. No big deal," May clarified. "Why they called it the spring fling, I don't know. It's the middle of fall."

"Oh, who cares? My daughter is going to the school dance with the school hottie," Caroline cooed, proudly.

"He's not that hot, Mum," May elucidated, "and don't you have dinner to make or something."

"Fine, I'm going," Caroline murmured as she headed towards the kitchen. May felt Max's eyes on her. She turned towards him.

"What?" she asked clearly irritated. Max smirked.

"May and Drew sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Max chanted again. May groaned and headed upstairs. "First comes love, then comes marriage." He followed, still singing away. "And then comes the baby in the baby carriage." The last part made May blush a deep crimson and a weird sensation ran through her.

"Just leave me along," May muttered. "I have English work to catch up on." She closed her bedroom door in her brother's face and then sighed. She collapsed her bed and sighed again.

"Why did the thought of having kids with Drew, make me feel excited?" May thought out loud.

"Because of what you have to do to make them," Max's voice teased through the wood.

"Shut up, Max!" May shouted.

* * *

"Hey, Nan," Drew greeted his grandmother as he enter the kitchen.

"Hi Drew. How was your day?" she asked.

"It was alright. I've had better," Drew answered.

"What happen?"

"I had a disagreement with my friends, then I try to make a new one and he treated me like I was the lowest scum on earth."

"That's too bad, dear. What was the disagreement on?"

"They thought I was jealous because some random guy got to sit next to May in Science."

"You sound jealous to me."

"That's 'cause I am. I just didn't want them to know that."

"I see. Your crush on May is getting worst."

"Don't worry. I think I know what to do."

"And what would that be?"

"Confess. She asked me to be her date to this dance the school is having _and _she kissed me on the cheek today. I have a feeling she feels the same way about me as I do her."

"Why'd she kiss you?"

"She said and I quote 'It's a thanks for agreeing to be my date for the dance and an award for agreeing to try to get Paul to be your friend.'"

"Who's Paul?"

"That guy I told you about early."

"The rude one?"

"Yes, I'll try but I doubt he'll be my friend. Any suggestions on how to do so? I don't want to let May down."

"Of course you don't. Is he in any on your classes?"

"Just PE."

"Maybe try being in his life as much as possible. Try sitting with him at lunch, say hi when you pass him in the hall, throw him the ball in PE, stuff like that.

"Thanks Nan. How long 'till dinner?"

"About 2 hours."

"K, I'll be here than, I might go read a book or something in the mean time," Drew said as he left the kitchen.

His nan chuckled to herself, "He thinks I don't know he'll be playing video games on his computer."

* * *

_May found herself in the middle school's gym, wondering how she had gotten there. She wandered down the hall, glancing in the classroom only to find all of them abandoned. She was making her way to the school's entrance when she heard a scream, then a gunshot, then silence. Now, scared May fasten her paced until she heard footsteps running her way. She turned and saw Drew running towards the exit. His eyes widen when he saw her._

"_May! Run!" he shouted._

"_Why? What's going on?" she asked._

"_Just run," he told her, then grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him. She started running in pace with him, his hand now holding hers instead of her arm. _

"_Drew, what's going on?" May asked again._

"_He's gone mental. He's already killed Dawn," Drew answered as he opened the door leading the outside._

"_Who has?" May asked, she was quiet frighten now._

"_Don't worry. Just get away," Drew answered._

_BANG! The sound rung through May's ears as she watched Drew fall to the ground, blood pouring from his head. _

"_NOOOO!" May screamed._

"_May," Drew whispered, breathing he's last breathe. "Run." Then everything black._

May's eyes shot open, sweat trickled down forehead. Panting she sat up and look around. She was in her room; her alarm read 4:37. _Please be a dream, please be a dream,_ she chanted in her head as she grabbed her phone.

* * *

_Drew smirked as him and May continued their make out sessions against his bedroom door. His hand finally found the handle slowly opened the door, trying hard not to fall with May leading on him. Eventually they found their way to his bed, May stop kissing for a moment and looked him in the eyes. _

"_I love you so much," she confessed._

"_I love you too," Drew replied._

_May pulled him into other passionate kiss. Fireworks exploded in their heads, their hearts beated rapidly, their tongues danced with one other. Drew fell back on it the bed, May on top of him. She broke the kiss and start kissing along his jaw long, down his neck and she ripped off his shirt. Continuing down his chest, her hand started to pull down his pants, then...._

RING! RING!

Drew groaned and hit the snooze button, his eyes still closed, thinking that's where the irritating noise came from. When it didn't stop he slowly opened his eyes to reveal that it was about 4:30 in the morning and it was his phone going off. _I'm going to kill whoever's ringing me in the middle of the best dream ever,_ Drew thought. He grabbed his and answered.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Oh thank god. It was a dream," the mystery person beamed.

"May?" Drew asked.

"Sorry, Drew. Did I wake you?"

"What do you think?"

"Sorry. It's just I had this dream and I want to made sure it was a dream."

"Well, I'm up now. What was the dream about?"

"We were at school and we were running and... and... he shot you."

"Who shot me?"

"I don't know. I never saw him."

"No worry, it was just a dream."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"By the way, you interrupted one of the best dreams of my life."

"Really? What was it?"

Drew froze. He can't tell May he had a sex dream* with her as the main role. She definitely be able to realise he like-likes her. And he wasn't going to confess his undying love for her over the phone. _Quick make something up,_ he thought.

"Drew?" May asked, he had been sight for a while, she was starting worry.

"Oh, um, yeah. My dream was about you and me stuck inside a house. And the house was made of chocolate. And we had to eat our way out."

"Mmmm. Yummy."

"Yeah, well, anyway, I think I should catch a few z's before my alarm goes off."

"Yeah. Sorry for waking you."

"Don't worry about. Good night, May."

"Good night, Drew. Sweet dreams," May giggled at her pun.

"Yeah, you too," Drew said ending their conversation.

* * *

*Is that what their called? That's what my friend calls them, but he's an idiot. Although it does make sense. Hm....

Anyway please review XD


	6. Friends?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Sorry I've updated in like forever. But I'm trying to make it up to you faithful readers. This chapter is about 2000 words long, which is probably the best you'll get out of me. I'm also going to replace the other chapters, so they have fewer mistakes (hopefully).

In this world there ain't any Pokémon Trainers and stuff like that. Pokémon are more like pets.

I could probably think of 100 reasons why I haven't updated, but the true is I was being lazy. And I had a bit of reader's block. But it's here now, so enjoy it.

* * *

**Friends?**

May laughed lightly as she hung up. Thanks to Drew her mood totally changed. He had been unusually nice lately. She placed her phone back on her dresser. A soft smile was planted on her lip as she rolled over in her bed, trying to get comfortable once more. Although before she could try to sleep she heard her door creak. Lifting her head up she notice Max standing in her doorway. May smiled at him, then giggle lightly when she realised he was wear 'Super Mario' pyjamas and Max frowned slightly but choose to ignore May's giggles.

"Hey May, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," May answered. "Why?"

"I heard you talking to someone."

"Yeah, I called Drew."

"You couldn't wait until tomorrow to hear his voice. That's kind of sad, May." Max shook his head in mock disappointment.

"No! It wasn't like that. I had a nightmare and he was comforting me."

"Sure, sure," Max said in disbelieve as he turned to the door and begun to leave.

"It's the true!" May exclaimed.

"Quiet. You'll wake mum and dad," Max told her. "Night."

"Yeah, goodnight," May whispered to her disappearing brother.

* * *

"Oof," May flinched. She gentle opened her eyes to see a pink, fluffy Pokémon landed on her bed.

"Good Morning, Skitty," May giggled. Skitty raced around on May's bed. May sighed and looked at the clock. 6:15 it read.

"You wake me up before my alarm," May sighed. "Mind as well get up now."

* * *

"Mr. Drew," Brianna called. Drew continued sorting through his locker.

"Hey Brianna," He replied. "How are you?"

"I-i'm g-goo-od," she stuttered. "How about you?"

"A bit tired, but other than that I'm great."

"You have trouble sleeping?"

"No, May called me at 4:30 this morning. She was having nightmares."

"Oh! Is she okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up. Called me, to make sure I was alive."

"Really? And you didn't mind?"

"Not really. Although, she woke me up from a pretty good dream."

"What was the dream about?"

"Which one?"

"Your one."

"May and I were stuck in a house made of chocolate and we had to eat our way out."

"Interesting. Why was it May you were stuck with?"

"I don't know. I don't control my dreams. Geez, what's with all the questions, today?"

"Sorry. I only have one more."

"Shoot."

"Will you... will you... go... go to the dance... with me?" Brianna stuttered again. She was quite nervous.

"Sorry, Brianna. I already promise May I'll go with her."

"What?"

"She asked me first, sorry."

"It's okay. I guess I'll go with someone else. Seeya," Brianna muttered, disappointedly, and headed towards her own locker.

"Bye," Drew shouted back.

"I think you hurt her feelings," a voice said from behind Drew, startling him. Turning the person was revealed to be... Harley.

"Oh, it's only you," Drew replied in a bored tone as he continued to go through his locker.

"What do you mean _only_ me? I'm like your only friend! Who else would want to talk to you?" Harley shouted, obviously appalled at lack of enthusiasm in Drew's greeting.

"Well, Brianna did," Drew answered, "and I'm sure May or Solidad would love to talk to me."

"Sure, whatever," Harley huffed. "I think you should apologise to her."

"To who?" Drew asked, confused as he closed his locker.

"Brianna," stated Harley as if it was the obvious. "You hurt her feels."

"I said I was sorry and it's not like I didn't want to go with her, but I already said yes to May," Drew explained.

"Yeah, I guess," Harley muttered and walked off. "See you in class or something."

"Bye," Drew called, happily, now Harley was gone and headed in the opposite direction, towards May's locker.

* * *

May strolled through the school's halls, drinking a strawberry smoothie her mum had made her before she left for school. The dream hadn't seemed to faze her.

She finally reached her locker. She threw all her books, and her now empty glass, in it, except three. She had Maths first, therefore needing her maths book, and then English second, therefore had her English book as well as Drew's. She closed her locker, only to have the fright of her life when Drew's face appeared.

"You scared the crap out of me!" May yelled.

"You forgot your maths text book," he stated as if he had never scared her.

"Oh, thanks," she mumbled as she reopened her locker to pull out the heavy book.

"You're welcome. You know you have been relying on me a lot lately," Drew stated.

"No I haven't, have I?" May asked, with a slight confused look upon her face.

"Yes. You are relying on me to take you to the dance. You're relying on me to help you in English. You're relying on me to comfort when you have nightmares. By the way, I could not go back sleep after you called last night. And now I have to remind you about your text book. It seems to me you're relying on me a lot," Drew said with a frown on his face.

"Sorry," May muttered, close to tears. "You don't have to do all that stuff. I can find a different date to the dance. I can ask for someone else's help in English. I never call you again, especially at night. And you don't have to remind me about stuff anymore. Here's you English book." May handed the book to him and ran off.

"But I wanted to," Drew whispered. He stood there with an upset look on his face. _'Crap! I messed up,'_ he thought. Sighing he walked the direct May ran as he took his phone from his pocket.

* * *

May sat in girl's bathroom, tears escaping from her eyes. "Stupid, idiotic jerk," she cursed under her breath. The tears continued falling and she sighed, trying to will herself to stop them. She looked in the mirror. She looked terrible. Her make-out had run and her hair was all tangled from leaning on the concrete wall. She started washing up, hoping she would be done before Roll Call. As washed her face, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Checking it she noticed it was from Drew.

"What does he want now?" May asked herself, angrily.

_Soz. __I didnt mean 2 make u upset. But I never said I didnt like bing relied on. _

May sighed angrily. She was _really_ angry now. "He could've told me this earlier!" she shouted. But before she could continue cleaning herself her phone vibrated again. She picked it up. Drew again. Sighing she read it.

_R we still goin 2 the dance 2gether? Coz I still want 2 go with u._

May smiled at this. She was happy; he wanted to go with her. She replied immediately.

_Of course, u idiot!_

Laughing to herself, May quickly finish cleaning up and ran to Roll Call.

* * *

Drew smiled to himself as he read May's text. Laughing lightly as he returned his phone in his pocket, Drew glanced around between people and lockers searching for May or Solidad for a bit of company before the bell went. Although he couldn't see either of them, something interesting caught his eye. It was Ash talking to… his locker?

"How many times have I told you not to follow me to school?" Ash asked. Drew paused, and then turned towards Ash, hoping this would be entertaining.

"Pokémon aren't allowed at school," Ash whispered. "Especially ones who refuse to go into pokéballs."

Drew heard a "Pikapi" come from the locker. Ash's Pikachu must have followed him, again.

"Pathetic," a voice mumbled from behind Ash's locker's door.

"Shut it, Paul!"Ash exclaimed. Paul had the 'pleasure' of owning the locker next to Ash's. Although Drew had noticed Ash by his a lot of the time, he had never realised Paul had the locker next to Ash's. In fact he never really saw Paul that much. Drew smirked and approached Ash, Pikachu and Paul.

"He's right, Ash. It's pathetic that someone like you can't control his Pokémon," Drew stated and was about to add something else, but Ash interrupted.

"You too, Drew? I don't need two people insulting me 24/7!" Ash shouted.

"I haven't finished. I was going to say 'although I can see why your Pikachu would follow because he would miss his best friend too much'," Drew explained. "You have quite the bond with your Pokémon."

"Oh," Ash said, oh-so-intelligently. "Thanks." Ash flashed one of his infamous goofy smiles. "I better call mum, so she can pick Pikachu up before class starts." And with he left with Pikachu in his arms.

"Why did you stick-up for him?" Paul asked, quietly, turning towards Drew. Ash had left his locker's door open and Paul slammed it shut, causing Drew to flinch.

"I wouldn't really call it 'sticking-up'. I was merely stating the truth," Drew responded.

"You insulted him, only to compliment him. That's a bit usually, like you can't decide whether to be the bully or the friend," Paul explained.

"It's just my way, I guess. I never really wanted to be friends with him. He's dense and idiotic but that doesn't mean I should be cruel to him. He's done nothing wrong," Drew replied.

Paul walked off in the opposite direct of Drew and muttered, "Whatever."

"Well, bye," Drew called and headed towards his Roll Call room as the bell sounded.

* * *

As Drew headed to his English room before 2nd period started, he was tackled into a hug. He could see chocolate brown hair and could recognise the giggles. May.

"I know I am _impossible_ to resist, May, but would you please release me so I can reach the classroom in time," Drew commanded in mockery. Much to Drew's disappointment, May immediately let go, although he didn't show it. He just placed a smirk on his face instead.

"Sorry, oh great one," May said sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips. "We wouldn't want Mr Perfect late now, would we? "

"Glad you see it my way," Drew joked, which earned him a soft punch to the shoulder from May. They both laughed.

"Come on," May giggled and pulled Drew all the way to the classroom.

* * *

"Hurry up, Drew!" May called over her shoulder as they hurried to the cafeteria.

"Just go I'll catch up," Drew called back and watched her turn her jogging to a sprint.

"Thanks," she yelled behind her.

"What that girl does for food," he laughed to himself.

* * *

Drew finally got his food and looked around the room. He was debating on whether to sit with May and her friends or go sit with someone else, like Ash or Brianna. He really didn't like being stuck with a bunch of girls, but he promise May he'll catch up, which may have implied he was going to sit at her table again. He hates making her upset, angry on the other hand…

Drew sighed. What to do? What to do? He couldn't go back to Ash's table. _'I can't stand 10 minutes with these weirdos,'_ Drew thought. He saw Brianna giggling with her friends at her table. It consisted of Brianna, Leaf, Melody, Brendan and Lucas. _'I could join her table. It's not _just_ girls,'_ he thought, _'but May. She would kill me. She didn't seem to like Brianna. Why do I care what she thinks? Oh, right, I_ like _her.'_

Drew sighed, again. Decides, decides. That's when he noticed Paul. He was sitting in the middle of the cafeteria with a table all to himself. Drew strolled over.

"Can I sit here?" he asked. Paul glanced up and his expression was emotionless.

"Sure, whatever," he muttered. Drew smirked, placed his tray down and sat. They both said silent for a while, unsure of what to say.

"Why are you sitting here and not with her girlfriend?" asked Paul. Drew looked up from his food surprised.

"I don't have a girlfriend," said Drew, his face showed confusion.

"Then who's that brown haired girl, who I see you will all the time?" clarified Paul.

"May? She's just a close friend."

"Then why are you sitting here instead of with her?"

"I don't want to sit at a table of girls."

Paul sighed. "I know what you mean. Some of those girls are troublesome."

Drew smirked. "I'm glad you understand," he said. "Can I sit here tomorrow too?"

"Yeah, I guess," Paul answered. They continue to eat their food.

Drew paused and looked up at Paul. "So, are we friends?" he asked.

"Friends," Paul confirmed with a nod.

* * *

Finally done. Again I'm sorry for the wait. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Oh! I thought I think list some of the shippings that are going to be in this story;

- Contestshipping - May & Drew

- Pokeshipping - Misty & Ash

- Penguinshipping - Dawn & Kenny

- Eagershipping - Zoey & Barry

- Festivalshipping - Solidad & Harley

- One-Side Morpheusshipping - Angie & Ash

- One-Sided Ikarishipping - Paul & Dawn

I think I got the shippings right. If I didn't tell me. ;)


End file.
